everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Choosing a Destiny
Choosing a Destiny is the 1st episode of School of Fairytales Season 2 Transcript Theme Song Rocky: So have you decided on which destiny your gonna follow? Alex: No, not yet. Why? Rocky: Just wondering. Cut to Castle-teria: Rocky: How bout now? Alex: No. Cut to Muse-ic Class: Rocky: "singingly" Now. Alex: "singingly" No. Cut to Cooking Class-ic: Rocky: Now. Alex: NO! For cryin' out loud, Rocky, NO! Rocky: Well then. Alex: Can you stop asking me please? Rocky: Sure. Alex: Thank you. Cut to Alex's dorm: Rocky: How bout now? Alex: "Sighs" Fine, yes Rocky, I've decided. Rocky: Really? Yay! So what's your choice? Alex: I'm going to follow my grandma's destiny. Rocky: "gaps" Great! I'll go tell Headmaster Grimm. Alex: Fine, whatever after. "Gets call from Raven on Mirror phone" Alex: "answers" Hey mom. Raven: Just checking up on you, have you decided destiny you wanted to follow? Alex: Actually, yes, I have. Raven: That's great, which one? Alex: I'll be the next evil queen, or shall I say the first ever evil king. Raven: "gasps" Alex: I'm afraid so, mother. Raven: Maybe your father can change your mind? Alex: If you insist. Dexter: Hey Alex! Alex: Hello father. Dexter: Is everything all right. Alex: Yes, I've chosen my destiny. Dexter: Really? Which one is that? Alex: I'll be the first in ever after, to be an evil king. Dexter: I'm pretty sure there's been more evil...oh. Alex: Yeah. Dexter: You're following that destiny. Alex: Uh-huh. Dexter: Oh-no. Alex: Now if you don't mind, I have some very rebellious things do. Dexter: Wait... Alex: "ends call" Evil Queen: "shows herself through the mirror" Alex: Grandma. Evil Queen: I heard you chose my destiny. Alex: How did you find out? Evil Queen: I overheard you. Alex: Oh. Evil Queen: So you know what this means? Alex: Of course. Cut to Amanda listening outside of the dorm: Alex: It means, I'll be able to free you. Amanda: "gaps" Evil Queen: Exactly. Nicky: "walks up" Hey Amanda! What are you doing? Amanda: I was just leaving. "walks away" Nicky: Ok. "walks away" Cut to Amanda's dorm: Amanda: Oh my fairy godmother. Andre: Watch your language. Amanda: Sorry, it's just that Alex is now following grandma's destiny. Andre: Finally, someone else who is evil. Amanda: What? You too. Andre: Yep, going to be the next wicked witch of the west, well wicked wizard. Amanda: Um...why you? Andre: Well someone has to continue that destiny since Dorothy killed the wicked witch. Amanda: I guess. Andre: Looks like you're the only goody two shoes now. Amanda: Yeah & Alex is gonna free grandma. Alex: "walks in" So you were eavesdropping on me? Amanda: Alex, you can't follow grandma's destiny. Alex: Yes I can, it's my choice. Amanda: But if you free grandma, headmaster will be mad. Alex: Who cares, when she's free, me & grandma will rule Ever After. Rocky: "walks in" Your gonna do what? The End is never ending Characters Royals *Rocky White *Amanda Charming Rebels *Alex Charming *Nicky Hatter *Andre Charming Adults *Evil Queen *Raven Charming *Dexter Charming Category:School of Fairytales Category:Episodes